The motor program for feeding behavior in Aplysia californica will be investigated by conducting the following studies: 1) The sequence of activation of the individual buccal muscles of the buccal mass (feeding apparatus) will be determined following food sensory stimulation. The neural correlates of buccal mass activity will be identified by simultaneous recording responses from buccal muscles and nerves. 2) The buccal ganglion neurons that are activated by food sensory stimulation and whose activity is followed by buccal muscle contractions will be identified and classified. 3) Synaptic interactions among the different classes of buccal ganglion neurons (proprioceptors, motor neurons, command neurons, endogenous oscillators etc.) will be systematically tested. Synaptic connections between key buccal neurons and identified cerebral ganglion neurons which respond to food sensory stimulation will be examined. 4) From the above data (1-3) a hypothesis will be formed regarding the motor organization of feeding behavior and tested in the whole animal.